Whether for providing heat, for purely decorative purposes, or for value enhancement, fireplace assemblies have become commonplace in today's building trades for both residential and commercial applications. Most new home construction designs include at least one, and often several fireplaces. Further, a significant number of remodeling projects are focused about fireplace assemblies.
Such popularity is in great measure due to the development of direct vented fireplace assemblies, of the type generally described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,322. By eliminating the need for a conventional chimney, the direct vented fireplace assembly not only drastically reduces the cost of installing a fireplace, but also significantly increases the architectural design flexibility for such units, since the fireplace assemblies can now be designed in numerous configurations and can be readily positioned virtually anywhere in a room or building. More recent use of light weight reinforced ceramic fiber materials and binders has enabled fireplace fireboxes and combustion chambers to be constructed with the appearance of traditional masonry fireplaces, while exhibiting superior insulating properties that enables such assemblies to be installed with minimal separation spacing from surrounding building materials. The cross-referenced copending patent applications U.S. Ser. Nos. 09/024,285 and 08/538,866 describe such fireplace construction techniques and are herein incorporated by reference to the extent that their disclosures are useful or necessary for understanding and/or supporting this invention.
Heretofore, fireplace assemblies of the type that are inserted into a wall have generally required the contractor to not only frame in an enclosure for receiving the assembly, but to also prefinish that enclosure with sheetrock or other appropriate fire-grade material, prior to installation of the fireplace assembly. Further, the fireplace assemblies inserted into such enclosures typically include a metal protective outer shroud material. Such construction processes and fireplace construction both increase the overall cost of the project.
The present invention addresses the above short comings of prior fireplace assemblies and installation requirements. The present invention provides a novel fireplace assembly construction that eliminates the need for contractor construction of prefinished receptor enclosures, as well as the need for costly outer sheet metal fireplace assembly shrouds and provides other benefits to the installing contractor.